All or Nothing at all
by LegendKillerRKO
Summary: Randy Orton, a drug addict and dealer with a low life, and is in love with one of the richest girl in town.How will he tell her? How will he get his life back together?Will he learn the shocking truth behind his parent's death? Randy,Maria and others...
1. Intoduction

Sorry for not updating in like forever, just been really busy with some personal problems, but I'm back to write a new story hope you enjoy it, it's a new idea, so review and give me any ideas. Oh and tell me which story you guys really want me to update, so I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Enjoy.

In my life there are three important things I care about, Alcohol, Cocaine, and my friends. Parents left when I was 9, so my aunt Elle took me in, not like that old bag was gonna live any longer she was as old as the apple tree my family raised since our generation started. Anyway she was a mean old bitch, took me in cause of all those damn money my parents had, and yes I was rich, now I even have to sell drugs in order to get money. Since that old fool died after a couple of months since she took me in, she would rather gave all that money she had to some kind of dumb government than giving it to me. What a bitch right, anyway after that I left the orphanage that I was in and wander around the streets, then there came this man with tattoo guys around him, he took my hand and said the only nice thing to me that anyone has ever said to me. He said "Kid, need a hand." Then I realize my life has change from a wealthy rich boy to a drug dealer. My name is Randy Orton, and I'm a drug addict, and I'm part of the bad ass gang in town.

9 years later…

Here I am in New York City, in the middle of the street looking at the sky wondering where I will be heading. Well, in the last nine years everything has been the same, drug dealing, fights, got Overdosed, assault and possession charges. I'm 18 years old and has been doing these things since I was 9, funny when I was 8 I wanted to join the air forces, just like my dad, but I'm like the opposite of it. Well at least I have tow good friends to stick around with me, The wanna-be rapper and "Ladies Man" John Cena, and big quiet guy Dave Batista, who are also part of the group with me being the youngest, John is 3 years older than me while Dave is at least 7 or 10 years. My boss Stone Cold aka "The Rattlesnake," I'm telling you not the nicest guy in town but he's okay, and his right hand man MVP, I hated that son of a bitch, he's so full of himself. Something has change in my life, and probably my future too. She was the one who always put a smile to my face when I'm down, I would stand in the corner of the street just to get one glance of her, but she never knew I exists. She was the daughter of one of the richest man in town Vince McMahon, though they weren't really father and daughter, the mother had her when she married Vince, and he never actually cared about her, her mother died of cancer about a year ago, and how I know all these stuff well let's just say sometimes cash can get something worthy. Her name is Maria Kanellis and she is the love of my life, this life next life and forever.

Well tell me how did you guys like it, and tell me if I need any improvement on anything and please review, and also read my other stories if you haven't yet and tell me which story you guys want me to update, anyway see you guys later!


	2. A little Trouble with the landlord

Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating for over a year now and I apologize. It's just that I had lost interest in wrestling since then and had a few personal problems myself, but I'm back on again and I'm hoping to write some new stories too. So enjoy this chapter! And most importantly tell me what you think about it=]

Randy's POV:

It was another crappy day right here in NYC. Raining season has started I suppose. Over the last few days business has not been going well lately, mainly because I had been busy dealing with the law. I got busted a couple nights ago, but I've been let go with another one of those warnings. The rule was to not sell the drugs a few days after you got caught and have to wait for a couple of weeks before I can start back up again. I really needed the money, my living environment hasn't been so good lately nor can I get really good food but some junkies at 7-eleven. Most importantly I hadn't gotten any update about…her. The guy that I pay for all the news on Maria refuse to give me anything unless I pay him, which I obviously don't have any at the moment. I know it may seems like I'm stalking her, but I think otherwise. Sure I've never actually "met" her before, I've never been close to her, hell I never even talked to the woman before and I know almost everything there is to know about her. I would be ashamed if she knew what I was doing, the fact that some stranger on the streets knows almost everything about her and she doesn't even know the guy's name. I'm just another one of those kids-on-the-streets who have nothing else better to do then to secretly spy on her. I know I'm not the only one that has a "thing" for her. I'm not even in her league, not even close. What the hell was I thinking in the first place, theres no way that I'll be with her, and theres probably no chance that I'll even talk to her. Forget it, I have to stop thinking about this before I get all upset again. I'll probably just take a walk in the rain and possibly run into her.

As Randy walked out the door he noticed there was a letter on the mat for him. It was a violation notice, as he haven't been paying the rent for about a month now.

"Oh shit," said Randy as he grabbed the letter and shut the door and begin walked down the stairs. Just as he was walking out the front door, his landlord came out of his apartment and begin to confront him.

"Hey kid, when you planning on paying your rent now huh?"

"As soon as I get the money I promise I'll pay you Mr. Kotter," said a annoyed Randy.

"Yeah, that's what they all say, I'll pay you later Mr. Kotter, I'll promise I will, you know I'm getting pretty fucking annoyed by all these lame excuses," said Mr. Kotter giving Randy the look.

"Look, I'm just having a hard time right now making money, and I'll pay you by the end of the week, you have my word," he said as he started his way to the door.

"I'll pay you by the end of the week," said Mr. Kotter mocking Randy.

"Well why don't you just go blow a few guys huh, I'll bet ya you'll make plenty more than the rent, you no good piece of shit!" shouted Mr. Kotter as Randy stormed out of the building.

"Fucking asshole," said Randy as he put his put his coat on. It wasn't raining anymore but it sure was snowing.

As Randy was taking a walk in the park with his head down, he was he was lost in his own thoughts, so many shit has been happening lately and so far none of it is solved yet. Just as he was making a turn he looked up and saw someone right across the street heading his way, it was…her.

"Oh crap," muttered Randy as he stood there.

Well, that's it for now, and the next chapter should be up by next week, and most importantly, tell me what you think, and leave some ideas if you like. And again thanks for reading:]


	3. 2013 Author's Note And Update!

**Hey new and past readers! It's been a while, well as you can read from my profile that I had just updated that I will be no longer continue updating my stories. But heres the thing, out of all the ones I wrote I am really attached to this one so I've decided to continue writing this one but only if you want me to. I need to know if there is anyone that followed this particular story to want me to continue it, cause theres o point in writing it if no one is going to read it. I wrote the last chapter at the age of 16 and now that I'm 19 I have lots of great ideas for this story, I'm confident about it. **

**So let me know! =)**


End file.
